Üdvözöllek itthon
by Camy4
Summary: Egy rövidke kis agymenésem Ludwigról és a Berlini fal leomlásáról.


Üdvözöllek itthon?

1989 novemberében járunk.

November. A tél már jó pár éve számomra a magány évszaka. Télen mindenki otthon van a szeretteivel. Együtt az otthon melegében… Feliciano nem igen szereti a telet. Ilyenkor inkább otthon van. Kiku sem tud eljönni hozzám, még mindig lábadozik, az amerikai támadás óta. És én?

Az én seben nem gyógyul be. Berlin még mindig magán viseli a bombázások következményeit. A néhai pompás Adolf Straßét állványokkal körbevett épülettöredékek díszítik. A nevét is elvesztette. Mindenki feledni akarja a múltat. De ez a hatalmas fal fővárosom szívében mindig emlékeztet, hogy miért van darabokban Németország. Alfred, Francis és Arthur felváltva jönnek el hozzám és ellenőriznek. Az utóbbi időben Alfred sokat segített és pénzügyileg is támogatta a helyreállításokat.

Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi az oka, de ő is a Berlini fal mielőbbi lebontása mellett van. Azonban meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy ez a hidegháborúnak köszöngető. Akárhogy is legyen, én csak vissza akarok kapni azt, ami a legfontosabb számomra a világon. A bátyámat, Poroszországot. A fal túloldalán van, Oroszországgal. Nem tudom, mit tesz vele, bántja, fogva tartja, megkínozza? Ha csak a fele igaz annak, amit amerikai kémektől és az átszökő németektől hallok, legszívesebben átmennék, és ha ez lenne életem utolsó tette is, de elhoznám a túloldalra Gilbertet.

De nem lehet. Ország vagyok. Felelősséggel tartozom a népem iránt. Most nagy szükségük van rám.

Elnézést fiatalúr, rosszul van?

Egy idős úr jött oda hozzám. Kezét a vállamra tette.

Nein, jól vagyok, köszönöm.

Jöjjön, alaposan átfázhatott, már reggel óta itt áll a falnál.

Nem, minden rendben.

Ugyan fiam, a fal nem fog elmenni sehová. Jöjjön, az ablakból nézheti, igyon meg velem egy forró teát.

Nem tudom miért, de megfordultam és elmentem az öreggel. Valamiért ismerős volt. A háza a falhoz közel állt. Az ablakból valóban ráláttam a falra.

Köszönöm a teát.

Ugyan semmiség. Tudom egy ilyen öreg róka mint én nem túl érdekes táraság egy fiatal embernek.

Nem dehogy. A fotók alapján, ön katona volt? – elméletem az egyik megsárgult fotóra alapoztam.

Ja. Egy ideig az Afrikakorps katonája voltam, Rommel alatt szolgáltam. Majd mikor a vezetés eltette őt láb alól, isten nyugosztalja a tábornokot, az oroszok ellen küldtek, végül Berlint védtem a Hitlerjugend tagjaival.

Kemény lehetett.

Az is volt. De a társaim mindig segítettek. Volt egy remek barátom. Mind annyian csak muzsikusnak becéztük.

Miért? Sokat zenélt?

Egyáltalán nem. De Ludwignak hívták. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint ön. Remek fizikumú, szőke, kék szemű fiú volt. Mindig a tőkéletesre törekedett. Egy idő után ő lett a legjobb barátom.

Valami megmozdult bennem. Talán ő… nem lehet, de tudnom kell.

Sok kalandban volt részük?

Igen. Én voltam a fiatalabb. Ő szinte az egész háború alatt egy évet sem öregedett. Ő tartotta bennem a lelket Sztálingrádnál és El-Alamein is. De aztán a felső vezetés Berlinbe szólította és elváltak útjaink. Egyesek szerint meghalt, mások szerint nem is létezett. De hiszem, hogy velem volt. De nem láttam többé soha.

De ő sokat gondolt magára…

Hogyan? Ismerte talán?

Ja. Még most is ismerem.

Hol van?

Egész közel.

Jaj, fiam ne csigázz, kérlek, áruld, el hol találom? Vagy talán… meghalt?

Nagyon is él. Sőt közelebb van önhöz, mint gondolná.

Ne játszadozz velem!

Ekkor felálltam, vigyázzba vágtam magam, majd tisztelegtem.

Ludwig Beilschmidt volt SS-Oberstgruppen-führer.

Ön? Hogyan? Ez nem lehetséges.

Elárulok önnek egy titkot. Lehetséges. Csak és kizárólag a felső vezetés tudott róla. Mint ahogy most is. Én egy ország vagyok. Sőt és maga vagyok Németország.

De hát hogyan…

Nem tudom egész pontosan a létünk értelmét vagy miértjét, de így van. Emberi külsőnk van, ugyanazokat az érzelmeket mi is képesek vagyunk hordozni, mint az emberek, fájdalmat is érzünk, csak éppenséggel testünk öregesdése és halálunk nem a megélt évekhez van kötve, hanem az ország fejlődéséhez és pusztulásához.

Mint például?

Vegyünk a Római birodalmat. Eltűnt, senki sem látta bukása óta, mint ahogy már a térképek sem jelzik határait.

Máshol is vannak országok? Vagy hogyan hívják önöket.

Igen. Bizonyára hallott már az amerikai követről. Alfred Johnesról. Ő Amerika. Az emberi neveket mi magunk vettük fel, így sokkal könnyebb a hétköznapi életünk. Vagy a hosszú szőke hajú franciára?

Ő Franciaország?

Látom, érti.

Igen. Azt hiszem igen. Akkor a ruszkik is rendelkeznek ilyen lénnyel?

Igen. Ő Ivan. Mind ott voltunk a vezetőkkel együtt a tárgyalásokon.

Akkor, ha te beteg vagy, az azt jelenti, hogy az országnak valamilyen gondja van?

Igen. A bombázások és a területelcsatolás után korházban feküdtem jó ideig. Most sem vagyok formában, fogytam is és gyengének érzem magam, de nem adom fel.

Várj egy percet!

Az öreg felállt, majd az egyik ajtó mögött eltűnt. Nem tudom miért mondtam el, de ha ő tényleg Alex, akkor egy öreg barátot kaptam vissza. Egy katonai táskával tért vissza.

Hagy segítsek. – felálltam, elvettem a csomagot és az asztalra tettem.

Itt egy fotó rólunk! – elvettem tőle a képet.

Valóban, mi voltunk rajta. Egy tigris tank mellett álltunk fegyverrel a kezünkben.

Régi emlékek. – egy halvány mosoly ült az arcomra.

A kép alapján valóban sokat fogytál. De ahogy emlékszem a fal felépítése óta legalább öt órát a fal előtt töltesz napi rendszerességgel.

Ha épp nem zavarnak el. Igen. Emlékszel Poroszországra?

Én még gondolat sem voltam mikor az új német birodalom része lett. De Hindenburg porosz volt.

Oh, valóban elnézést. Egy albínó tiszt volt Gilbert volt a neve.

Igen arra a tisztre emlékszem. Nem kis egója volt. De bitang jól bánt a fegyverrel, az biztos.

Igen. Ő olyan nekem mintha a testvérem lenne ő nevelt fel és tanított.

Felteszem, a keleti tartományról beszélünk, ami most a szovjetek uralma alatt van.

Igen. Ezért állok ott, nagyon hiányzik és féltem Oroszországtól.

Ezt meg tudom érteni. A GULAG nagyon kemény.

Halott valami friss hírt?

Nem. Csak talán tudod vagy megérezted, hogy két német férfi átszökött, két nappal ezelőtt. Ők mondták. Állítólag halálra dolgoztatják ott az embereket és alig kapnak enni. Azt mondták sok volt német katona szenved ott.

Sajnálom.

Önváddal nem jutunk sehova. Így is minden német magát hibáztatja a háborúért. De ez nem segít. Össze kell szedned magad, hogy országunk újra erős legyen.

De így nehéz.

Emlékszel még arra a helyes nővérre, akit kinéztem magamnak?

Várjon egy percet… azt hiszem igen. – gyorsan végigfutattam az arcokat a fejemben.

Mikor Berlinbe visszahelyeztek elvettem feleségül. Született egy fiunk, de sajnos ők Kelet-Berlinbe ragadtak. Én már öreg vagyok átjutni, de megfogadtam addig nem halok, meg míg a fal le nem omlik

Hogy bírja?

Nehezen. De a vágy hogy újra lássam őket erős. Ez az, ami életben tart. Csak öregszem és egyre nehezebb magamról gondoskodnom.

Segítek. Minden nap meglátogatom. – és talán a magány sem lesz olyan elviselhetetlen.

Megköszönném, de csak ha nem nagy teher.

Nem szívesen segítek egy régi barátnak.

Danke.

A napok telek és én mindig meglátogattam régi csapattársam, de sajnos egyre gyengébb lett. Majd 9-én egy közlemény ébresztette fel a gyászoló népet. A politikusok azt mondták lebontják a falat. Mindenki izgatottam várta a más napot. Reggel Alexszel már korán kimentünk a falhoz. A tömeg egyre nagyobb lett és türelmetlenebb. Nem történt semmi, majd délben egy csapat fiatal csákányt és kalapácsot ragadott.

Csak egy Németország van, egyesítsük a hazát! Egy nép vagyunk! Wir sind ein Volk!

Én is beszálltam. Hallottunk, hogy a túloldalról is tömegek ostromolják a falat. Délután végre eredményt hozott. A falon egy nagy lyuk tátongott. A keletiek özönlöttek, mindenhol ölelkező emberek. Visszamentem Alexhez.

Ludwig… lement a fal.

Igen. Gyere vár a családod. Megkeressük őket.

Ne, már elfogyott minden erőm.

De, ez nem lehet, nem lehet ez a vége!

De lehet. Ludwig, életem egyik legszebb pillanata volt mikor visszakaphattalak. Vigyáztál rám. Boldoggá tetted egy öreg barátod utolsó napjait. Nekem ezt hozta az élet.

Nem adhatod fel! – ordítottam.

Nem feladom, de én már kivettem a részem, az élet ennyit tartogatott nekem. A bátyád vár!

Segítek neked. – karjaimba akartam venni, de megfogta a kezem.

Ludwig, barátom, mindig felnéztem rád, te a bátyád én téged akartalak felülmúlni. Büszke lehet a nép, hogy olyan országa van mint te! Köszönök mindent. Élj soká! Deutschland über allles!

A tömeg egyszerre ordította újra: Deutschland über alles! Alex lehunyta a szemét és örök álomra szenderült. Azt mondta addig él, amíg a fal le nem bomlik, talán ez tartotta benne a lelket. Visszavittem a házba. Majd újra kimentem.

Gilbert! Gilbert!

Mindenhol emberek. De őt nem látom sehol. Talán nem jött ki, talán be van zárva, vagy talán… Nem az nem lehet. Tovább kell keresnem! Majd ismét tettem egy kört, amikor már harmadszorra akartam végigmenni megpillantottam egy ezüstösen csillogó hajat, amint átbújik a falon ütött lyukon. Lassan a fej megemelkedett és megláttam a vörösen izzó szempárt, amint a tömeget kémleli, majd szemeink találkoztak.

West!

Gilbert!

Egy német nem sír, de ez most kivételen eset volt. Újra együtt lehetek a bátyámmal. Felé futottam, majd szorosan magamhoz öleltem.

Nyugi West, most már itt vagyok, nem történhet semmi rossz. Ludwig…

Igen?

Csak álltunk ott egymást ölelve, nem szóltunk egymáshoz, élveztük a pillanatot.

Hazamegyünk? Hatalmasságom eléggé elfáradt.

Ja, de, előtte még el kell intéznem valamit.

Bezártam Alex házát, majd hazamentünk. Két nap múlva, hála a rendőrségnek megtaláltam régi barátom családját. Az ajtójuk előtt állva azon gondolkodtam mit mondhatnék. Majd bekopogtam.

Guten Tag, Frau Hollzmann! Ludwig Beilschmidt vagyok.

Guten Tag! Miben segíthetek?

A férjével kapcsolatban kerestem fel.

Jöjjön be. Hozhatok valamit?

Nem köszönöm.

A nappali vezetett, ahol leültem a kanapéra. Egy velem egykorú fiú ült le velem szembe, majd Alex felesége is leült.

Mit tud az apámról?

Nos, az én apám és az ön édesapja…

Tegezzen, kérem.

Rendben, nos, apáink együtt harcoltak, és tartották a kapcsolatot itt Nyugat-Berlinben. Az utolsó napjaiban én ápoltam.

Utolsó napjai? Elhunyt?

Igen. A holtestet eltemetettem. Sokat mesélt a családjáról és minden erejével azon volt, hogy viszont lássa Önöket, de sajnos a fel lebontását követően elhunyt. Itt van a házának a kulcsa.

Köszönöm. Meg tudná mutatni hol, nyugszik most?

Igen. Ha gondolják most is kimehetünk.

Átöltöztek, majd elkísértem őket a sírhoz. A fekete márványsír lábához borult a felesége, majd sírni kezdett. Szívfájdító jelenet volt.

Ha nem vesztünk volna össze, ha nem jöttem volna el…

Kérem, a férje is mindig azt mondta, hogy az önvád nem vezet sehova, erősnek kell lennünk és továbbállni, hogy folytatni tudjuk a harcot.

Ez rá vall. Az egész életet egy harcnak fogta fel és mindenért keményen küzdött. Köszönöm, hogy elhozott, a házához elmehetnénk?

A ház kapujánál elbúcsúztunk, majd hazamentem a bátyámhoz.

West! Végre itthon vagy, már kezdtem unatkozni!

Itthon.

Merre jártál? Te sírsz? Mi a baj?

Semmi. Boldog vagyok.

Ludwig?

Nem válaszoltam, csak szorosan magamhoz öleltem azt a személyt, akiért bármikor hajlandó lennék megküzdeni.


End file.
